Sanguinosa Farfalla
by Brothers in Crime
Summary: AU. Kami bagaikan kupu-kupu—memberikan serbuk pada bunga, tetapi sebagai gantinya, kami mengambil madu dari bunga itu./"Selamat datang di Rumah Kupu-kupu..."/ —a fic by mysticahime & Kira Desuke. Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

—bila hanya ada satu hal di dunia yang dapat kau perbuat untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dari belenggu-belenggu kelam, apakah yang akan kau lakukan?

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

"Hentikan! Jangan!"

"—betapa merdunya lengking jeritan itu, hmm..."

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH...!"

**CRAASSH!**

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

—katakanlah pada dunia, bahwa **kau adalah pemenangnya**.

Mereka semua takut kepadamu.

Sungguh.

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

_**© 2011**_

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini."

"Hn, begitu pula denganku."

—dan dimulailah malam yang panas dan penuh gairah, dimana perpaduan desah dan intensitas asmara berpadu,

—dengan kebencian.

"Aku tetap berada di sini, sampai pagi menjelang."

_Satu kecupan lagi—_

"Bolehkah?"

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

"Target terkunci!"

"_Roger_. _Lock on!_"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa di dunia ada manusia yang memiliki hati segelap itu."

—_begitulah dunia, berhasil menyembunyikan segala keburukan di balik ceruk-ceruknya._

"Jangan gelisah. Semua ini bukan salah_mu_."

"Ini semua salah_nya_."

**.;-*-;.**

Aku tahu segala yang kulakukan merupakan dosa, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat? Segala sesuatu yang kulakukan adalah untuk_nya_.

Karena _dia_lah aku hidup.

Karena _dia_ menyemburkan oksigen kepadaku saat paru-paruku tandus akan udara.

Karena _dia_ berhasil menarikku ke permukaan dari sebuah telaga tak berdasar.

Karena _dia_lah aku _ada_ hari ini.

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

_**Chariote & Truf**_

**.;-*-;.**

"Aku selalu bermimpi melihat tetes-tetes membara ini mengalir dari tubuhmu."

"Uhk..."

Satu sayatan lagi—

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik, _Mademoiselle_..."

"Kau... gila!"

—dan satu lagi...

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, apakah kau puas?"

"Kau cukup melihat mataku saja, maka kau akan mengerti."

_Dan bila kenyataan yang _sesungguhnya_ tersingkap setelah ia melakukan semua itu,_

—_apakah ia akan menyesalinya?_

"Sayang sekali..."

—_ataukah ia akan bersyukur?_

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

_**presenta**_

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

"Malam ini begitu panas..."

Bunyi kecupan terdengar di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Kaki ranjang terdengar berderit disusul bunyi sibakan pada selimut saat tubuhnya berbalik.

Dan ia menatap_nya_.

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidakkah cukup apa yang selama ini kuberikan kepadamu? Apa kau masih mau menuntut lebih?"

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

_**Un super nominale M-fanfiction**_

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

Hanya satu kata—

"Menjijikkan."

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di Surga Kupu-kupu."

**.**

**.**

**.;-*-;.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S A N G U I N O S A ;; F A R F A L L A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Essere Continuata~

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Yo, ketemu dengan kami, kakak adik yang keren tiada tandingannya—dantidakpernahakur—ini =w=

Btw, ini yang nulis trailernya si Chariote, sedangkan A/N ini Truf yang nulis 8D #teruskenapa

Untuk beberapa bagian, fic ini memakai bahasa Italian. Jadi, kalau ada kata yang membuat kalian penasaran apa artinya, cari saja di translate xD #dilempar

_**Sanguinosa Farfalla**_artinya kupu-kupu berdarah. Tadinya fic ini berjudul _**Bloody Butterfly**_, tapi untuk beberapa alasan akhirnya diubah ke bahasa Itali x3 Lalu, Chariote dan Truf adalah code name kami di akun ini, untuk melihat pen name kami yang sebenarnya bisa kalian lihat di profil kami :D

Tapi, supaya lebih nyaman. Diharapkan para _readers_ sekalian memanggil kami dengan code name Chariote dan Truf di akun ini :)

Semoga kalian menikmatinya, di fic ini akan dipadukan antara _hard lemon _dengan _hard gore. _Yah, kalian pasti tahulah siapa yang akan membuat lemon dan siapa yang akan membuat gore-nya hohoho~ #diinjek

Feedback please? :)


	2. Chapter 1

Kami bagaikan kupu-kupu.

Kupu-kupu memberi benih-benih sari untuk mempermudah para bunga melakukan perkembangannya. Bunga-bunga cantik itu akan merasa puas lalu berterima kasih pada sang kupu-kupu.

Sama seperti itu, kami akan memberi kepuasan pada Anda sekalian. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan Anda, akan kami pastikan Anda selalu merasa puas dengan pelayanan kami. Jika ingin lebih, silakan meminta. Kami akan memberikannya.

Tapi, tahukah Anda?

Sebagai ganti atas pemberian benih, sang kupu-kupu akan meminum madu yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh para bunga sampai habis tak bersisa. Tidak peduli dengan keindahan bunga yang akan berkurang jika mereka mengambil madu-madu tersebut.

Kami juga sama.

Sebagai balasan atas kepuasan yang telah kami berikan—

—_maukah Anda memberikan kepuasan pada kami?_

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Brothers in Crime**

**.**

**.**

Warning: AU, lime, gore, semi-OOC

**.**

**.**

**SANGUINOSA FARFALLA**

**.**

**.**

_**~Capitolo Primo~**_

_Buona Lettura!_

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

Jeritan indah itu menjadi suara terakhir yang terdengar dari sebuah rumah kosong di pinggir jalan kecil yang sepi. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, cairan merah bermuncratan mewarnai jendela bening satu-satunya di rumah itu. Memang hanya sekali, tapi itu cukup membuat jendela berbentuk persegi dan berukuran sekitar 150 x 100 cm itu nyaris seluruhnya diselimuti cairan _liquid _berbau karat.

Seorang wanita berdiri dari posisinya semula. Kimono indah namun sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai bersimbah darah pekat tersebut teronggok beberapa kaki jauhnya di belakang sosoknya. Wanita cantik jelita tersebut tidak mempedulikan angin malam yang meniup tubuh polosnya yang tampak sangat indah bagi lelaki mana pun. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai begitu saja di atas punggungnya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus kini harus rela terkena percikan darah menjijikkan milik pria tua yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Wanita itu melangkah mendekati pria tua yang sedang berkelojotan menahan rasa sakit dan tengah berada di garis batas antara hidup dan matinya. Sepertinya tusukan di perut, kedua pergelangan tangannya yang dipisahkan dari anggota tubuhnya yang lain, dan kedua telapak kaki yang dipaku telah berhasil mengunci gerakannya. Melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan membuat wanita itu perlahan-lahan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian penuh arti.

Pria tua itu tidak akan bisa berteriak lagi—lebih tepatnya setelah sang wanita malam memisahkan lidah dari rongga mulutnya. Yang lebih menyedihkan, kepala pengusaha Sarutobi tersebut harus merasakan sendiri cairan merah yang selalu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya itu di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat melihat wanita yang beberapa saat lalu dijamah dengan ganas olehnya kini mendekat dengan golok besar di tangannya.

_Well, _lebih tepatnya golok yang baru saja memisahkan kedua tangannya.

"Sarutobi-_san_," bisik wanita itu dengan nada rendah yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu berbahaya. Yah, pria berambut putih itu tentu tahu, nyawanya akan melayang malam ini. Di tangan wanita yang seharusnya memuaskannya di atas ranjang—seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. "Terima kasih karena telah memuaskanku malam ini."

Wanita yang memiliki iris hijau _emerald _itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pria tua tersebut. Dengan mudahnya dia menginvasi rongga mulut yang sudah tidak memiliki lidah lagi itu, seolah ingin membalas Sarutobi yang tadi sempat mengacak-acak isi mulutnya dengan liar. Pria malang itu berkali-kali mengerang kesakitan saat potongan lidah yang masih di dalam mulutnya dilumat dengan kasar oleh sang wanita jalang.

Jari-jari lentik yang nakal milik kaum hawa itu menyentuh dada Sarutobi Hiruzen. Meraba-rabanya membuat tubuh itu bergetar antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan. Tangan itu terus turun lalu kembali naik. Ujung golok yang masih penuh akan darah sang pria yang sudah menginjak umur tujuh puluh tahunan itu kini tepat di depan lehernya.

**ZRAAASH**

_Satu tebasan._

Kepala Sarutobi Hiruzen sudah berada di tangan sang wanita malam yang kini menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya di bawah cahaya rembulan.

.

.

"Hei, hei kau dengar?" Seorang _geisha_ atau lebih tepat disebut wanita malam itu menggeser posisi duduknya pada wanita yang sedang minum _ocha_ panas di sebelahnya, "Si Tua Rakus pendiri Mall Konoha ditemukan meninggal dengan mengenaskan tadi malam di rumah sewanya."

Wanita berparas cantik itu tidak terlihat tertarik dan hanya mengesap teh hangatnya perlahan.

"_Sou ka_," responnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari visualisasi tepian cawan tehnya.

Awalnya wanita berambut pirang yang tadi mengajak bicara terlihat merengut kesal, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Seringai licik keluar dari wajahnya, jari telunjuknya menyentuh pipi wanita itu perlahan.

Wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino itu menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih, "Kau yang melakukannya, kan? Sakura-_chan_~" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wanita yang memiliki nama panjang Haruno Sakura itu terlihat sangat tenang, seolah apa yang tadi ditanyakan salah satu temannya di dunia malam ini bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Dia melirik dengan iris hijau _emerald _miliknya.

"Apa butuh waktu selama itu untuk menyadarinya, Ino-pig?" ejek wanita berambut merah muda tersebut.

Ino tertawa keras dan memukul bahu Sakura.

"Hei hei, jaga sikapmu kalau tidak mau kehilangan pelanggan," gerutu Sakura, terdengar sedikit kesal dengan sikap teman sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Ino berusaha mengatur tawanya, lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya yang membuat kimono bercorak riak air biru itu menjadi kusut. "Gomen gomen!" ucapnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sakura tertawa kecil hingga semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Perlahan wanita itu kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang masih terasa seperti mimpi. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan—bukan, bukan dengan kejadian panas di atas ranjang. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum yang mulai terukir di wajah cantiknya, tubuhnya mulai gemetar menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang membuatnya menginginkannya lagi. Menyadari gelagat aneh temannya, Ino menghentikan tawanya. Dia menyeringai perlahan lalu menyentuh bahu Sakura. Sakura menoleh ketika Ino mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tahan dirimu, temanku." Dengan manja Ino menggelayutkan tangannya dengan tangan Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu geisha tersebut. "Malam ini, giliranku~"

Wanita bermarga Haruno itu menghentikan getaran tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal dan bibirnya merengut. Melihat itu, Ino tertawa puas kemudian berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolaaah, jangan rakus begitu! Di organisasi ini kau tidak sendiri, Sakura! Berbagilah kesenangan dengan teman-temanmu fufufu..." kata wanita bermarga Yamanaka tersebut, sepertinya dia puas sekali menggoda _partner in crime-_nya itu. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat membantah—

"Itu benar, Haruno Sakura."

Tersentak mendengar nada suara yang sangat mereka kenal, refleks keduanya berdiri tegak. Dan dengan bersamaan, kedua geisha cantik itu ber-_ojigi_ untuk menghormati sang pemilik suara—yang tak lain dan tak bukan, pemilik mereka juga, "_Ko-Konnichiwa_, _Gosshujinsama_!"

Pria yang baru hadir itu hanya mengangguk kecil untuk merespon dua dari banyak _geisha_ cantik miliknya itu. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi selalu bisa membuat siapa saja tegang hanya dengan menatapnya. Tapi kini kedua bola matanya mengarah kepada salah satu wanita cantik yang berdiri di depannya. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh pipi Sakura yang langsung terkejut dan menengadah. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya seketika. Mengerti dengan keadaan, Ino langsung membungkuk untuk undur diri.

"...Kerja bagus untuk tadi malam." Pria itu membuka pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Sakura langsung tersadar, dia mengangguk seraya memainkan kimono bagian bawahnya hingga kusut. Senyum kecil perlahan terukir di wajahnya, merasakan perasaan hangat yang mendadak memenuhi dadanya membuatnya nyaman, "Sekarang, apa kau keberatan?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap sang majikan dengan bingung seolah tak mengerti. Tapi tatapan datar dan begitu menusuk bola matanya, membuatnya mengerti. Wanita malam itu tersenyum dengan angkuh membalas harapan sang pemilik, seolah melupakan dirinya yang sebelumnya sempat salah tingkah di depan lelaki tampan itu. "Menurut Anda?"

Menyeringai tipis, pria itu maju selangkah untuk memeluk _geisha_ kesayangan di depannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya menyentuh dagu Sakura untuk menengadahkan kepala wanita itu lalu meraup bibirnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura dan mengamuk di dalamnya. Seolah tidak mau mengalah, Sakura membalas lidah tuannya dan terjadilah pertarungan antar lidah di antara mereka hingga beberapa saliva mengalir keluar.

Tangan kekar sang pria tidak diam saja. Tangan kirinya menahan tubuh sang _geisha_ sementara tangan kanannya bergerilya. Tanpa melepas _obi_ yang masih melekat di tubuh Sakura, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kimono wanita berambut panjang tersebut. Kedua tangan Sakura menahan dada pria berumur sekitar dua puluh lima-an itu.

"Ngh." Erangan pelan mulai keluar dari bibir Sakura. Tubuh wanita tersebut mulai menggeliat gelisah. Seringai tipis tersungging dari bibir sang pria. Tapi sebelum sempat melakukan lebih—

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." Kata-kata yang terlontar keluar dari bibir wanita berambut _sugarplum_ itu membuat pria yang nyaris menindihnya terdiam; menghentikan aktivitas panasnya.

"Tanyakan saja." Senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya tatkala jarak di antara kedua insan itu meretas. Sang pria tahu bahwa Sakura tak akan merespon setiap rangsangannya bila ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kapan kita akan memulai—_itu_?"

Tawa pelan menggema dalam ruangan itu, terlontar dari balik bibir sang lelaki. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan kedua manik matanya.

"Secepatnya, _Butterfly_." Ia tersenyum. "Secepatnya."

Dan malam itu berlanjut dalam adegan panas dan bunyi derit ranjang yang memecah keheningan hingga dini hari menjelang hari berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

—_**Essere Continuata**_

**A/N:**

Halo semuanya! Kami kembali~~~ #dance #dilempar

Tadinya fic ini akan dijadikan pembukaan Suspense Week, tapi ternyata kedua kakak adik ini sedang sibuk semua =..= Akhirnya baru bisa diupdate sekarang, hontou ni gomennasai yaaa. Chapter ini memang sengaja sedikit, tapi kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya akan panjang dan dijadikan fic penutup SW tanggal 20 November nanti xD

So, waktunya masih lumayan banyak nih~ tetap publish fic gore kalian ya minna-san 8D

**For all your gore stuff and more information, follow us! goretweets**

Bagi yang kemarin memberi review, Truf dan Chariote mengucapkan terima kasih banyak! Maaf tidak bisa kami balas satu-satu, tapi kami membaca semua review kalian. Terima kasih! :)

Review?


End file.
